The display of a three-dimensional virtual reality world to a user requires considerable computation power, and it is typically costly to develop the necessary highly detailed models required for doing so. In order to simplify the problem, two-dimensional images, such as videos or photographs, may be used to represent or simulate portions of the three-dimensional world. A great reduction in computation power and cost can be achieved by such an arrangement.